


Blossomed-Born [ Royalty/Elemental Powers AU ]

by forIhaveSinned (RiyaMaknae17)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elemental Powers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, F/M, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mpreg, Royalty AU, Smut, Tags and warnings will change as the story goes on, Top Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, kind of, this was supposed to be a oneshot but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyaMaknae17/pseuds/forIhaveSinned
Summary: A blossomed born is a child born from a flower grown by a guardian's blood. The baby will directly inherit the guardian's power and become something like a child of their own. A blossom was rare, and special. But something more rare is a blossom that bears the dragon's mark.~After successfully conquering Exylion, EXO-K&M ruled the kingdom peacefully with two kings; Suho and Wu Fan. The guardians are then gifted their own blossom in hopes to have the next crown prince. And finally, he was born. Jeno, Suho's son that bears the dragon mark. But on the night of the birth, the prince was injured and all evidence pointed at Wu Fan, so he ran away with his young son, three other guardians and their sons. Suho tried to hunt down the four guardians but they disappeared.~Almost two decades later, the four sons grew up with caution. They made sure to avoid the royalties and the palace as much as possible. That was, until Renjun, son of Yixing, stumbled upon a particular prince bathing in the water. Not only that, Renjun finds himself attracting Jaemin, son of the fire guardian, who was watching the healer's performance and became intoxicated in his beauty.[I'm that royalty AU you're looking for]





	Blossomed-Born [ Royalty/Elemental Powers AU ]

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was meant to be a oneshot of royalty NoRenMin but I ended up creating a-whole-nother universe that includes EXO??? Idk how this happened but after writing it out it actually sounds cool. I promise my writing will become better over time.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> \- Please read the tags AND warnings carefully. You will now notice there's a 'Major Character Death' warning. ^-^  
> \- Updates will vary (slow lmao) depending on my mood and whether I get writer's block or not. Please do not comment rudely for me to update quickly :)

## |  Four Brothers, More Than Friends |

 

 ~~~~“-if we could only turn back time like that _damn_ General Zi Tao! Oh how much better life would be. I can’t believe those four- _rascals_ committed those sinful crimes to our prince! And they once called themselves EXO’s _guardian generals?_ _Pht,_ how pathetic.”

 

The lamps spreaded out all around the wooden room produced a yellow light that casted a dim glow across the tavern. It was well into the night, as another day passed. The room was barely occupied as no commoner would dare to stay up this late to drink alcohol when they had work early in the morning. The only two tables in use was right next to each other, with one occupied by four suspicious-looking male teenagers, and the other a group of drunk soldiers. 

“Can you shut up, _old man,_ ” Haechan spat, right hand painfully squeezing a wooden glass shot of cheap wine. His eyes were narrowed, head slightly tilting sideways in a provoking matter. They were trained in on the wasted form of the blabbering male soldier, who was at the cheap tavern to blow off steam with his troop after finishing their on-post duty. The male in his late 30s had just been told off for not properly guarding the kingdom’s patrol walls, and so, became frustrated at his head troop.

At the table where Haechan sat, the other three teenagers sat quietly but with alertness, preparing themself for anything that’s going to happen. Then, their body tensed from the man’s response to Haechan’s words.

“Wha- what? Did you say something, _little boy?_ Why are you out here? Shouldn’t you be at home tucked in bed? Huh?” The soldier provoked back, his speech slurred and gaze hazy, obviously in a drunken manner. “Your mama really didn’t teach you how to shut your mouth up properly, did she? Where’s she now, let me teach her some things myself!” The man shouted in drunken triumph, a slurred smirk on his face.

“You’re really asking for it, _old man._ ”

Momentarily swept by his rage, Haechan’s eyes started to glow green, and then a bottle of wine on the soldiers’ table slowly floated in the air behind him, a faint green aura outlining the item. But as the bottle moved to smash on the soldier’s head, time started to slow down until everything came to a stop - except for four beings.

Three heads immediately turned to Xiaojun- the boy sitting to Haechan’s left -whose eyes are now glowing purple. The eldest’s fist are clenched on the table, and face tense from concentration. Renjun, a petite boy with a sweet face, gave Xiaojun a worried glance from one seat over. All four of them knew that Xiaojun’s power is a double-edged sword. The eldest’s ability is very powerful- as powerful as time control could be -which makes it very hard to control. Not only that, using it takes a huge toll on Xiaojun’s body, and so, they always have to look out for Xiaojun whenever he uses his power.

Catching Renjun’s worried glance, Xiaojun made a strained nod towards Haechan, telling the smaller boy to sort their telekinesis friend. Renjun understood and so grabbed Haechan’s hand from where he sat next to the rage-filled boy. Renjun swiped his soothing thumb over the tense knuckles several times, his brown orbs glowing pink.

“Haechan-ah calm down first. Remember, we don’t want to cause trouble.” 

Renjun made sure he used as little amount of his power as possible. Enough that will bring his friend back to his senses, but not too much that Haechan’s intoxicated by his power. Renjun’s power is that of healing, but there is more to it than that. One of it is the ability to release endorphins into a person’s body. Just enough of it will sate a person but too much can make them turn into a drunk/intoxicated state where the person can easily be controlled. He didn’t want to leave his dear-friend vulnerable for the next ten minutes or so.

After a couple of seconds and deep breaths later, Haechan relaxed completely into Renjun’s grip, the green aura disappearing from his brown orbs. “Sorry, that old man just pissed me off,” Haechan let out a sigh and released Renjun’s hold on his hand. “His constant gibberish about something that is _totally_ untrue irked me. He’s just all bark and no bite! I might as well teach him a lesson.”

The red-haired boy is known to have the shortest temper in their group of four. Haechan is impulsive and usually makes his decisions based on his emotions. Which combined with his telekinesis power can easily lead to the youngest getting involved in dangerous quarrells. Although Haechan’s personality usually causes the most problem, his personality is somehow perfect as he balances out Renjun’s calm and soothing exterior. The same-aged friend depended on each other most of the time.

 “You know that’s not a smart idea,” Hendery said cooly, arms crossed in front of his chest, “it’s a very stupid idea, actually.” He sat next to Xiaojun, posture relaxed but with a sense of authority. As the second oldest and leader of their group, he had a calm and decisive mind. With the power of flight, the boy’s eyes are sharp like ones of a falcon, but calculating like a python. The gaze immensely contrasted his soft facial features, which was covered by a black cloth, tied just under the eyes.

In fact, all four of them were dressed up in an unidentifiable manner. At first, they had worried that people would find them suspicious dressed up covered from head-to-toe, late at night and entering a local alcohol shop. Luckily, no one here cared enough to question about their attire when they got the money to pay for food like everyone else.

“I get it- it was stupid of me to get riled up. I’m sorry. I’ll put it down.” Haechan looked apologetically at the other three. Renjun sighed in relief at his friend’s words.

“We’re leaving after this, we’ve been here long enough. They’re probably still waiting for us,” Hendery said as he pulled out a couple of coins for their drinks and places it onto the wooden counter. “Pack up- for Xiaojun too. I don’t think he can hold out any longer.”

The other two nodded and followed the order quickly. It was in these times that they have to follow their leader’s words. Renjun glance at Xiaojun worriedly. The eldest was still in the same position as before, but now his clenched hands are shaking violently.

“Release the time Xiaojun!” Hendery shouted as he swung his leather sash over his head. Just as he finished, time continued again, the sounds of murmuring seeping back into their world. Haechan immediately placed the wine bottle down on to the table with his powers. Luckily no one noticed the floating item a second ago. Renjun then rushed over to Xiaojun, swinging one arm over his shoulder to help the elder stand. The younger’s right hand pressed into Xiaojun’s side, a soft pink glow emitted from it in an attempt to heal the fatigued boy.

“Ask for what?!” the same soldier shouted at Haechan. He pulled out an arm-length sword from his sheath and held it in the four’s direction. “Come ‘ere you lil’ brat!”

“So much for not wanting to cause trouble,” Xiaojun mumbled quietly -right besides’ Renjun’s ears- as he breathed heavily. Renjun only gave a small smile as the elder leaned all of his weight on the shorter boy.

“Where are you going? Come back here!” Haechan dashed towards the door of the tavern, with the rest following closely behind. However, Renjun and Xiaojun were moving too slow because of a drained Xiaojun. The soldier was close in catching up to them, when they were suddenly grabbed from behind and slightly lifted from the air.

“Hendery?!” Renjun yelped in surprise as he almost lost his grip on Xiaojun. The said boy was behind the two, each arm touching Renjun and Xiaojun. “Why are you using your power in front of them!”

“Sorry, he was too close to catching up. Don’t worry, they won’t notice it- I made sure it doesn’t really look like we’re flying. Plus, most of them are drunk. They probably won’t remember this in detail the next morning anyways,” Hendery smiled lightly. His gaze then changed to somewhere in front of the three, as they quickly floated out from the tavern.

Outside, they found Haechan hiding in the forest behind some shrubs, waiting for them. The red-haired boy had already pulled out their compass, and a small vial filled with a glowing purple liquid. Hendery softly landed in front of him and places Xiaojun onto the grass into a sitting position. Renjun immediately grabbed the vial and opened the lid.

Xiaojun quickly chugged down the liquid that was handed to him. The effect was instant, Xiaojun began to breathe better as strength returned to him. Moments later, Xiaojun became a soft mush in Renjun’s hands that was rubbing circles into his back. The younger had also used his power to heal the boy in addition to the purple solution.

“Better?” Renjun asked softly.

“Yeah, thanks.”

 While Renjun was healing Xiaojun, Hendery and Haechan prepared themselves for their journey back home. Haechan glanced at their compass and says, “Let’s go, it’s that way.”

Xiaojun stood up with the help of Renjun, before adjusting to his regained energy. Then, the three made their way through the woods with quick, trained steps.

 As for Hendery, he waited a few seconds after his friends left to scan the area. Ever since they exited the tavern, he felt a presence tracking them. This was purely based on his intuition, a piercing thought that they were being followed nagging at him annoyingly. Hendery knew that something was off, as his senses were never wrong. However as he scanned the shadowy surroundings, Hendery could not find anything to confirm his worries, and so, left it at that. The young leader made a mental note to find out what or who it is by tomorrow, as it is too late to do so right now.

 The black haired boy gave one last glare into the dark shadows of the woods, and headed towards the same direction as the other three. As his body flew through the air confidently, his eyes glowed an unusual midnight black.

 

~~»»————-　⍟　————-««~~

 

“Where were you?” Renjun asked softly as Hendery’s figure popped up besides him, body floating in the air. At the moment Haechan and Xiaojun was running ahead of them, the later having already recovered his strengths because of Renjun’s healing. Their compass was also in Haechan’s hand, as the red-haired boy lead the way.

“Just checking something.” The elder replied while ducking his head nonchalantly to avoid a branch.

Renjun took small glances at the other as he ran through the woods. If it was someone else, they’d probably shrug off the leader’s reply- but this was Renjun. He was observant and easily picked up on other people’s emotions.

“Is your intuition bothering you?” Hendery’s face briefly lit up in shock, before returning to its usual sharp gaze. He already knew how accurately Renjun could be at reading his thoughts, and yet it never failed to surprise him at times.

“I can’t lie to you so.. yes,” Hendery admitted. Renjun hummed in encouragingly for him to continue, feet having not stopped running yet.

“Ever since we left the tavern it felt as if someone’s following us.” Renjun’s eyebrows furrowed at the words.

“Are they following us now?”

“No, they’re gone- I think.”

“I’m assuming they’re not a threat.”

“I don’t think so.. If they follow us again I think I’ll be able to pick up their aura. That’ll confirm whether they’re friend or foe- so don’t tell the uncles- or father.”

“Okay, I trust you _ge_.”

“Thanks, Junnie.”

There was a pregnant pause after that. Both only concentrating on making it through the woods, the only sound is their footsteps on branches and leaves.

“Haechan and Jun _ge_?”

“No, don’t tell them. Xiaojun _ge_ is tired as he is, and you know how Haechan will react. He’s not that discreet towards threats.”

“Alright,” Renjun left the conversation at that. Hendery also decided that he didn’t want to continue. The two stayed silent throughout the rest of the journey, listening to the quietness of the night.

After a while, the two figures ahead of them came to a stop in front of a wooden structure. It was a medium sized cabin stood in a small clearing surrounded by thick bushes and trees. Above, the taller trees caved into the middle, creating a canopy of roof over the cabin, with a small hole in the middle that allows light to shine through. The structure itself wasn’t big nor fancy. It only had one floor holding four bedrooms and one common room of cozy size entirely made out of woods from the trees they cut down. And yes, the owners built this entire building themselves when they found this safe haven nearly two decades ago. Which also meant that this has been the four boys’ home their entire lives until now.

The four arrived at the familiar entrance, a wooden door locked by a magic knob that only allow the owners’ aura to open it. Haechan and Xiaojun waited a few seconds for Renjun and Hendery to catch up. Then, they all cleaned their appearances, smoothed their clothes, and lastly, toned down their aura to a minimum. This had been their procedure for over ten years, in order to not disturb the house owners’.

“Dad, we’re back!” Haechan said as he entered the house first, being the nearest to the door. The rest filed through after, all silently taking off their shoes.

Not getting a response, the four cautiously walked into the common room. In there were a clutter of things scattered around the room. Raging from exotic herbs, vials, glass bottles, utensils, to blankets, books, and weapons. In the middle of it all was a skinny blonde-haired man hunched over a pile of books, sleeping. His face had two dark circles underneath his eyes, indicating how sleep-deprived he is.

Seeing the uncomfortable position, Haechan rushes over to the man, dropping his sack along the way. “Why are you sleeping here, old man. Never knew you preferred to sLee’s on books than bed. You should have told me, so I can make a bed book for you.” Although his words were teasing, Haechan had a worried expression on his face, as he helped his father to lay down properly on the floor with a blanket under his head.

“You brats just came back?” The man croaked out tiredly with one eye opened. HIs tone was affectionate, contrasting the term used to call the four boys.

Hendery and Xiaojun head over to a shelf on one of the room’s wall to put away their belongings as Renjun strode over to Haechan and the man, a small smile plastered on his face. He reaches out for the man’s hand, grabbing it tightly as he healed the man with his pink aura.

“Yes, Uncle Luhan. We had a bit of an… interesting event. Sorry if we made you worry.” Renjun gave a knowing look at his red-haired friend, mentally chiding him for his actions earlier. Haechan only childishly rolled his eyes in response.

Luhan’s muscles started to relax as Renjun’s power did their magic. At the healer’s apologies in behalf of the four of them, he let out a small huff. “Who says I’m worried. The one you should be apologising right now is your father. You know how protective he is of you four, and he’s already stress over Tao. I’m surprised his head isn’t full of grey hair by now.”

“Aren’t yours are, old man?” Haechan teased his father, one hand still clutching Luhan’s hand.

“Shut up boy. And quit it with calling me old man. Don’t make me feel older than I am.”

“But you _are._ ”

“I really wonder where you get all that sass from.”

“Actually, uncle, he got it from you.” Hendery replied with a playful smirk on his face. Luhan huffed as he sat up with the help of Haechan and Renjun. The man felt well-rested now that Renjun helped him.

“I guess you’re right.” Haechan rolled his eyes at his father’s response.

“Renjun, let’s go,” Xiaojun quietly called out at the younger, gaining attention from the others. Renjun nodded, knowing exactly where the elder is talking about. Xiaojun’s father, Tao, and Renjun’s father, Yixing, stayed in the same room at the back of the cabin. Far from the common room so that no noise could disturb them.

“Okay old man, time to rest now.  We don’t want you getting any darker circles than this.” Haechan told Luhan.

“Fine, fine,” Luhan waved Haechan’s helping hand off to grab a necklace from the pile of books he was laying on earlier using his telekinesis. “Xiaojun, wait.”

The said boy halted in his steps with Renjun. He turned around and was face-to-face with a floating silver necklace. The pendant was a small hourglass containing a purple, liquid mixture. Grabbing it midair, Xiaojun then proceed to wear it around his neck.

“It’s the thing Yixing had me make. It’ll help you control your power and it’s drawback to a certain level. If the liquid starts to dry out, Renjun can always refill it for you,” Luhan informed the boy, directing his last words to Renjun.

“But that doesn’t mean you can go and use your power over your capabilities.”

“Yes, I got it uncle. Thank you.” Xiaojun gave a small reassuring smile at the blond before turning around to walk towards his destination. Luhan gave a worried glance at Xiaojun’s back at his brief response. The man then catches Renjun’s eyes and gave him a pointed look, silently asking the younger to look after Xiaojun. The brown-haired boy nodded firmly, immediately understanding what Luhan meant. When the two disappeared down the hallway, Luhan turned to his son and nephew.

“You guys too, always look out for each other, okay?”

“We always do, dad. We’ve been together for our whole lives- we’re basically brothers now. Right Hendery _ge_?” The said boy nodded firmly, as he found a spot to sit down on the floor.

“Oh right Hendery. I made this for you too.” Then, a thumb-sized vial rose into the air from besides Haechan. It floated across the room and landed into Hendery’s awaiting palm.

“It’s a new concoction for the mark. Should help with the irritation and scar. Use just one drop at a time and evenly spread it across your back, okay? The mixture’s pretty strong this time.”

Hendery observed the yellow-ish liquid in his palm for a few seconds. “Thanks, uncle.”

Luhan hummed in response. “Get going now, I’ll just sleep out here.”

“Are you sure dad?” Haechan asked worriedly. Luhan gave his son a grateful smile, before replying, “yes, now go and rest.”

Haechan silently gave in, as he knew how stubborn his father could be. As he was like Luhan, too.

“Oh one more thing, Kun-hang,” Luhan called Hendery by his birth name just as he was about to exit the room. Hendery flinched at the name. The boy wondered if Luhan saw his reaction, but if the man did, he didn’t say anything.

“Can you go collect the aura for Yixing tomorrow? He needs it sooner than planned. Tell Renjun too, he probably will want to go with you.”

Hendery’s right eyebrow rose in confusion, “that’s much sooner than usual. Is there something wrong?”

Luhan sighed as he leaned back into his blanket. “I don’t know, but Tao is getting worse these days. It’s very draining for Yixing.”

The two boys nodded silently. Their youngest uncle’s health was a sensitive topic- had been ever since they were young. It was just something that they didn’t want to talk about out loud, bringing bad memories for their uncles. So, the children didn’t know how to bring it up.

At that moment, a tall figured entered the house and into the common room.

“Uncle Wu Fan!” Haechan greeted the eldest person in the household. The man replied with a chic nod of his own before heading towards the same shelf to put away his own sack. By now, Hendery’s body tensed up, eyes hard as he glared at his father.

“Where were you?” Wu Fan’s son asked in a harsher tone than he had expected. Hendery didn’t mean to be sound cold, but the man’s appearance had angered him. Wu Fan’s clothes were messy, including his hair. His eyes held dark patches under them- similarly to Luhan’s -but worse. His steps were wobbly, Hendery could tell from the way Wu Fan dangerously swayed forward. There was only one conclusion the boy could think of at that moment, and it angered him.

“Tell me, _father_. What were you doing out there? Subjugating yourself to alcohol to drown out your miseries again?” The spite in the black-haired voice sent chills down Haechan’s spine, as the youngest looked between his friend and uncle nervously. In the past few months, Haechan noticed that the pair was very tense around each other- despite being so loving when Hendery was a child. The red-head didn’t dare to interject between the father-son as they both were very intimidating with their black auras.

Despite the disrespecting tone and question, the only response Wu Fan gave his son was a tired and disappointed smile. A twinkle of pain flashed through the elder’s eyes before quickly disappearing. Hendery, having caught the sight, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Hendery, be nicer to your father,” Luhan spoke up from his pile of blankets, eyes closed with an arm over his forehead.

“I will if he would actually reply to me.”

“ _Kun Hang_ ,” Wu Fan’s deep voice spoke up for the first time since he entered the cabin, “ _Go to sleep._ ”

It had been the first time in weeks that his father called his name. In fact, it was the first he had talked to him using his dragon voice. Wu Fan had only ever used the voice when commanding someone, the tone making it hard for the listener to disobey.

Which made it hurt even more. His father had never used his dragon voice on him, even when he was mad. Now it was the first time they talked- hell he even called his name! -Wu Fan just had to use the demanding tone to dismiss Hendery, his own son. Hendery had just wanted an explanation as to why Wu Fan was acting wasted all the time for the past years. The Wu Fan Hendery remembered was strong, courageous, righteous- basically a role model he had wanted to grow up to be. But all that is left now is a broken man with royalty blood and dragon powers. Hendery was disappointed, to say the least.

Hendery really didn’t want to blame his father, but every time Wu Fan had dismissed his questions, and worries, it convinced the young boy that the elder was at fault. And at this moment, Hendery had had enough.

“ _Pathetic._ ”

“Kun Hang!” Luhan shouted in rage as he quickly sat up. Haechan’s shock was no different, as he was frozen on the spot with huge eyes and agape mouth.

Hendery did not wait to see his father’s reply and so stormed out of the room, his dark, black aura spiking up turbulently. That also meant he had missed to see Wu Fan’s expression. It wasn’t of rage like what Hendery expected, but one of sorrow and regret for his pitiful son. If only Hendery had seen that expression, then maybe he would have understood.

And maybe he would have turned around and apologise- or even given his father an eskimo kiss like what they did when he was younger -if Hendery knew that he would not see his father again. Regret is what the young black dragon would feel whenever he remembers the last memory he have of his dying father.

 

~~»»————-　⍟　————-««~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment down below theories!  
> Speculate each members' powers!  
> They're specialty and color auras!  
> Guess which member is which EXO's son!
> 
> I would love to see what hints you guys pick up! ;)


End file.
